Maboroshi No Kaze
by Sirylu
Summary: Después de la muerte de Himura Kenshin, su esposa, Himura Kaoru se encuentra sola y con un hijo pequeño del que ocuparse. Pero entonces Yukishiro Enishi reaparece en su vida. ¿Cómo afectará esto a Kaoru?


**Maboroshi No Kaze** - Una historia de Rurouni Kenshin  
**Por Karura Varyin**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente Enishi-sama y los demás personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen - si lo hicieran no necesitaría escribir fanfics - Todos ellos son obra del genial Watsuki-sensei!!   
  
**Advertencias:** Puede haber spoilers para el arco argumental del Jinchuu en el Manga de Rurouni Kenshin, así que si no quieres enterarte de cosas que aún no conozcas, no sigas leyendo

  
**Notas de Autor:** Este fanfic está situado en un arco argumental alternativo en el que Kenshin Himura es asesinado pocos años después de haberse casado con Kaoru Kamiya. Por lo tanto, si alguno ha visto Seishou Hen, puede olvidarse de todo lo que pasa en el OVA pues esta historia está situada bastantes años antes.  
Con respecto al formato, se usa la forma inglesa para señalar los diálogos, por tanto los encontraréis entre " "  


* * *

**Capítulo 000 (Prólogo) - Descanse en Paz.**

  
Hacía casi ya un año.

  
Casi un año desde que se quedara sola con un hijo pequeño a su cargo.

  
Casi un año desde que el pasado que había creído ya enterrado había vuelto a irrumpir en sus vidas y se había cobrado sus deudas en sangre.

  
Casi un año desde que su amado esposo había muerto.

  
Himura Kaoru miró tristemente la lápida que se alzaba en el suelo frente a ella, bañada por la luz anaranjada del atardecer, y se arrodilló en la verde hierba para poder pasar sus dedos sobre la inscripción: **_' Himura Kenshin, tu espíritu era tu fuerza y tu corazón tu guía '_**. La joven morena trazó lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos los caracteres grabados en la fría piedra mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

  
Le echaba tanto de menos.

  
Cerró los ojos azules haciendo que más lágrimas fluyeran y se permitió recordar la amable sonrisa de su marido, su expresión de azoramiento cuando sus amigos le gastaban bromas, el rostro radiante de felicidad cuando ella le había dicho que iban a tener un hijo... En un instante Kaoru revivió todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que le habían hecho querer tanto al vagabundo que un día había recogido en su dojo.

  
A través de las lágrimas Kaoru sonrió tristemente y abrió los ojos para volver a mirar la lápida. Kenshin siempre había estado atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado como Hitokiri, haciendo que incluso en los momentos de mayor dicha una sombra de tristeza fuera aún visible en las profundas pupilas violetas del antiguo asesino. Y había sido uno de esos fantasmas el que había dado con él y terminado con su vida.

  
La joven se incorporó y con un breve gesto se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Permaneció solemnemente frente a la tumba y perdió su mirada en el infinito.

  
Habían sido tan ingénuos.

  
La tranquilidad que se había instaurado en su vida común tras su boda les había hecho confiarse. Habían querido creer que por fin habían dejado atrás a los asesinos sedientos de sangre y las venganzas y se habían dejado envolver por un sentimiento de falsa seguridad. Ahora Kaoru comprendía que Kenshin nunca podría haber sido libre de su pasado. Había demasiada muerte, demasiada sangre y sufrimiento como para que toda aquella época de violencia quedara enterrada tan facilmente. Y al final había logrado alcanzarle, ya debilitado por el uso de devastadoras técnicas de lucha, y acabar con él en un oscuro callejón de Tokyo.

  
Kaoru nunca supo el nombre de quien había acabado con la vida de Kenshin. Un ser sin rostro ni identidad que se había llevado al único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida. Un ser hacia el que tan sólo podía dirigir su amargura y rabia.

  
La joven morena parpadeó y volvió a enfocar su mirada, abstrayéndose de los oscuros pensamientos que de cuando en cuando la embargaban. Tras la muerte de Kenshin había tenido momentos en los cuales su único deseo no había sido otro que el de poder acompañarle en su camino al otro mundo, pero nunca había sucumbido a esa angustia autodestructiva por el bien de su pequeño hijo, Kenji. Kaoru había tomado las riendas de su vida con una determinación que había sorprendido a muchos de los que la rodeaban, y había intentado rehacer su existencia en la medida de lo posible, para asegurar que a su hijo no le faltara nunca una madre que se preocupara por él.

  
"_Anata_, te echo de menos"

  
Llevaba un año pronunciando la misma frase a la misma piedra inerte de su tumba. Y de corazón esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera, él supiera lo mucho que le hacía falta en su vida y cuanto le extrañaba.

  
"_Aishiteru_, Kenshin"

  
Durante unos momentos más, Himura Kaoru contempló con expresión triste la lápida bajo la cual yacía el cuerpo de su marido, pero ya no se permitió más lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte, por ella misma y por Kenji, y dejarse llevar por el llanto solo ahondaría más y más su pena hasta amenazar con ahogarla. Decidió que era hora de regresar. Tendría que pasar por el Akebeko para recoger a Kenji, que se había quedado al cuidado de Tae-san, y luego debía hacer algunas compras para la despensa. Centrada en sus pensamientos, Kaoru se giró para alejarse de la tumba y frenó en seco al ver a un hombre que se hayaba contemplándola unos metros más allá. 

  
Durante un instante miró al recién llegado mientras un asfixiante sensación de familiaridad la asaltaba. Ella conocía a ese hombre...La joven morena no pudo evitar que un nombre que no había esperado oir jamás -y mucho menos pronunciar- dejara sus labios en apenas un susurro.

  
"Yukishiro Enishi..."

  
Allí, de pie junto la lápida de una tumba cercana, se hallaba el hermano de la primera mujer de Kenshin, otro de los fantasmas del pasado del Hitokiri Battousai. Pero este era uno al que Kenshin había conseguido sobrevivir. 

  
Kaoru entrecerró los ojos y estudió recelosa al alto hombre que una vez había sido su captor. Lo primero que atrajo su atención fue el cabello, corto, ya no blanco sino de un color intensamente negro. Le daba un aire menos amenazador que el aspecto albino que había lucido cuando había intentado obtener su Jinchuu. La ropa también era diferente. Atrás habían quedado los extravagantes ropajes chinos y las lentes oscuras que había llevado en aquella época. El Enishi que estaba ahora ante ella vestía un simple gi y hakama ambos en diferentes tonos de azul. Pero la mayor diferencia radicaba en su expresión. Ya no era atormentada o insana. Lucía una calma fría que le decía a Kaoru que el hombre por fín había vencido a sus demonios internos y había llegado a un equilibrio interior. Y eso la alegraba en cierta forma. Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad en la vida...

  
"Así que es cierto"

  
La voz era tal como ella la recordaba: profunda y bien modulada, sin inflexiones y sin ningún tipo de acento, una brisa fría en un día de invierno. Kaoru miró directamente a los ojos azules de Enishi y asintió con la cabeza a su afirmación. Era dolorosamente consciente de a lo que él se refería.

  
"Himura Battousai finalmente muerto..."

  
Con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, Yukishiro Enishi se dirigió hacia la lápida, pasando junto a Kaoru, y se detuvo para examinar la tumba detenidamente. Kaoru lanzó una mirada de reojo al hombre junto a ella y vio como un sin fin de emociones a las que no podía poner nombre cruzaban su serio rostro.

  
"Había oído rumores, pero no quería creer que era cierto hasta que viera su tumba." La voz de Enishi tenía una cualidad monótona al pronunciar las palabras. "Por fin se ha hecho justicia"

  
Kaoru se volvió totalmente hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos al oír su declaración.

  
"Creí que habías dejado eso atrás, Yukishiro-san."

  
Enishi se giró lo suficiente para mirarla y clavó sus fríos ojos azules en ella.

  
"A pesar de todo el bien que hubiera podido hacer, de lo mucho que pudiera haber amado a Tomoe y de que mi hermana muriera protegiéndole por su propia voluntad, eso no cambia el hecho de que él fue el que la mató. Eso nunca lo he olvidado"

  
Durante unos instantes, el hombre y la mujer frente a la tumba se miraron en silencio. Kaoru podía comprender el dolor que había padecido Enishi tras la muerte de su hermana. Cierto que no aprobaba los métodos que había intentado usar para canalizar ese dolor y obtener su venganza, pero sí que podía entender que le había impulsado a ello. Era muy duro escuchar tan directamente la satisfacción de otra persona ante la muerte de su esposo, pero a un nivel básico podía comprenderlo. Aquel hombre había tenido a Kenshin como personificación de todo lo malo ocurrido en su vida por demasiado tiempo como para mantener una posición neutral ante su desaparición.

  
Kaoru se sobresaltó un poco cuando el hombre rompió el contacto visual abruptamente para volver a fijar su atención en la lápida. La joven le observó con calma, comprendiendo la importancia que aquella tumba tenía para Enishi. Reprensentaba la desaparición de su último fantasma, de su último demonio interno. La manera en la que la calma se había instalado en el rostro de aquel hombre que ella había conocido como un lunático la sorprendía. Aún podía recordar perfectamente el tiempo que había pasado prisionera en su isla y como aquella mirada y actitud insensibles siempre habían causado una sensación de intranquilidad en ella. A pesar de que había comprendido por sus acciones que nunca sería capaz de dañarla, al principio de su cautiverio le había considerado un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía una persona disfrutar tanto haciendo sufrir a otra si serlo?

  
Pero había estado equivocada. Eso lo había comprendido cuando había descubierto como las facciones de captor se suavizaban en los momentos de delirio en los que su hermana se le aparecía. Y aquello la había afectado profundamente. El hallazgo de que aquel maníaco sediento de sangre poseía otro rostro, muy similar al de un niño abandonado y privado de afecto, había cambiado su actitud hacia él. También había cambiado su visión del mundo, ya no más constituído por negros y blancos, sino por una gama completa de grises.

  
"Kaoru-san." La voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendida le miró y se encontró con sus ojos azules nuevamente clavados en ella. "No lamento decir estas palabras, aunque se que te estarán haciendo daño. Pero es lo que siento, lo que he sentido desde el día en que mi hermana murió ante mis ojos con una herida de _su_ espada en la espalda. Ese hombre había cometido demasiados crímenes para merecer vivir una vida en paz y armonía..."

  
Kaoru sintió un súbito acceso de rabia nacer en su interior. Aquellas palabras no sólo cuestionaban el derecho de su marido, si no el suyo propio. Si Kenshin no merecía ser feliz, ¿entonces ella tampoco?

  
"¿Y que hay de tí, Yukishiro-san? ¿Tan diferentes son tus crímenes de los de él?" El enfado hacía que la voz de la muchacha se alzara cada vez más sobre el silencio del camposanto.

  
"Nunca he dicho que yo mereciera esas cosas, Kaoru-san, ni mucho menos." La respuesta fue pausada y con ese tono monótono en el que el hombre era un maestro. "Pero tampoco me torturaré el resto de mi vida por aquello que ya no puedo cambiar."

  
Las palabras le llegaron profundamente a Kaoru. Eran a la vez similares y opuestas a las de Kenshin: Ambos habían asesinado aunque sus motivos fueran distintos, y a la hora de hacer frente al presente ambos se consideraban indignos de una segunda oportunidad. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que Kenshin había volcado sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda de una expíacion de sus faltas que aplacara su consciencia, mientras que Enishi había aceptado sus pecados y los había dejado atrás.  


  
Kaoru le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y se odió a sí misma cuando sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. No soportaba que otros vieran su debilidad, y mucho menos el hombre que tenía enfrente.

  
"Kaoru-san, no quería insultarte con mis palabras. Lo que yo piense de Battousai no se relaciona contigo." Durante un instante Kaoru hubiera jurado que había en su voz una traza de dulzura, pero si alguna vez estuvo allí sólo duró eso, un instante. "Pero lo que si sé, es que viviendo a su lado nunca hubieras sido completamente feliz. Él no lo hubiera permitido."

  
Kaoru estaba presta a responder a la acusación pero Enishi alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

  
"Eres una persona generosa y buena, Kaoru-san, y basas gran parte de tu felicidad en la de aquellos que te rodean. Himura no se consideraba digno de ser feliz, y eso tarde o temprano, te habría afectado también a tí." Enishi se detuvo un instante, como buscando las palabras correctas. "Battousai te quería, fui testigo de ello, pero no se quería lo suficiente a sí mismo como para hacer feliz a otra persona. Tarde o temprano su sentimiento de culpa le habría alejado de tí."

  
Ella le miró durante un largo instante, sabedora de que sus palabras portaban una verdad que se había estado negando a sí misma durante mucho tiempo. Desde poco después de su matrimonio con Kenshin, siempre había estado presente como una sombra que empañaba su idílica vida. Y Kaoru siempre había tenido que luchar contra su propias inseguridades, que inmisericordemente le surruraban que algún día ella no sería suficiente para retenerle y que él volvería a marcharse.

  
"Quizás estés en lo cierto, Yukishiro-san. Pero yo habría hecho lo imposible para que las cosas hubieran funcionado." La admisión no había sido tan dolorosa como ella hubiera esperado.

  
"Sí, Kaoru-san, lu hubieras hecho." La voz monótona del hombre tenía un toque de tristeza.

  
Durante unos momentos simplemente se miraron en silencio, compartiendo esa sabiduría que sólo poseen los que han sufrido profundamente en la vida. Tristemente, Kaoru dedicó una última mirada a la tumba de su marido y luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo, que iba perdiendo los ardientes colores del atardecer y dejaba paso a la penumbra de las primeras horas de la noche. 

  
"Ah, es muy tarde." La voz de la joven tenía un tono cansado. "Yukishiro-san, me alegro de que estés bien. Espero que todo te vaya bien." Kaoru hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a pasar junto al hombre para salir del cementerio. Una mano en el brazo la detuvo.

  
"Kaoru-san, si me lo permites te acompañaré un rato. Yo también debo regresar, y además no es aconsejable que una mujer sola se adentre en la ciudad una vez anochecido"

  
Kaoru le miró con lo ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Enishi siendo amable no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Su primer impulso fue el de desconfiar de la oferta, pero tras pensarlo un momento decidió aceptarla. Había dejado su bokken en el dojo con lo que sus posibilidades de defenderse ante un encuentro no deseado eran considerablemente más bajas de lo normal. Con un acompañante masculino sería muy complicado que algún malintencionado decidiera molestarla.

  
"Gracias Yukishiro-san, eres muy amable" La mujer hizo otra inclinación de cabeza. "Tokyo no es la más segura de las ciudades..."

  
El hombre se limitó a asentir mudamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del pequeño cementerio con Kaoru a su lado. Ambos caminaron por las calles de Tokyo en un incómodo silencio. A Kaoru no le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada que pudiera preguntarle al hombre junto sin parecer impertinente. Su paradero en los últimos años podría ser un tema adecuado, pero tenía la impresión de que Enishi preferiría no tener que hablar de ello. Al fin y al cabo no era realmente de su incumbencia. La joven morena arriesgó una mirada a su acompañante y de repente se volvió a fijar en algo que había estado llamándole la atención desde que se encontrara con él en el cementerio. Se detuvo un instante para preguntarle.

  
"Ah, Yukishiro-san... No quiero ser indiscreta, pero..." Kaoru titubeó un instante cuando los ojos azules de Enishi se clavaron en ella con expresión interrogante. "Pero desde que nos encontramos no he podido evitar preguntarme... ¿Cómo es que tu pelo es negro ahora?"

  
Enishi la miró unos segundos antes de apartar la vista y ofrecerle una respuesta.

  
"Es tinte."

  
Por un instante Kaoru creyó que esa sería toda la explicación que iba a recibir, y resignada volvió a retomar su camino. Se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Enishi continuar.

  
"La policía aún me busca, y mi color de pelo es demasiado llamativo. Así que me lo teñí."

  
La joven asintió silenciosamente, reprimiéndose mentalmente por no haber pensado en esa explicación con anterioridad. Conociendo la férrea tenacidad de Saitoh Hajime cuando de su deber -o una venganza- se tratabe, era muy probable que el oficial de policía aún siguiera interesado en encontrar al antiguo líder de la mafia china. Y a pesar de ello Enishi se había arriesgado en volver a Tokyo sólo para cercionarse de que Kenshin estaba muerto. Tanta era su necesidad de poder enterrar el resentimiento que había albergado durante tantos años...

  
"Kaoru-san" Kaoru se giró para mirar al hombre junto a ella. "Nuestros caminos se separan aquí. No creo que tengas problemas para llegar hasta tu casa a salvo. Esta parte de la ciudad es bastante tranquila."

  
"Gracias por acompañarme, Yukishiro-san." La mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa.

  
Enishi se limitó a devolver la cortesía y luego se alejó caminando tranquilamente mientras Kaoru le observaba fundirse con el resto de los caminantes hasta desaparecer de la vista. Durante unos instantes Kaoru miró pensativa hacia donde Enishi se había dirigido, pero rápidamente recordó que otros asuntos más importantes requerían su atención y no tenía tiempo de analizar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Con pasos pequeños pero rápidos, la joven se dirigió hacia el Akabeko a recoger a su hijo con la esperanza de que no hubiera causado ningún problema a Tae-san mientras apartaba de su mente el extraño encuentro con aquel hombre de su pasado. 

  


  


* * *

**Capítulo 000 - Fin**


End file.
